


Selfie

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, just a bit of fluff, loki is a bit jealous, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Feeling silly & there’s not much to this one LOL - inspired by something I saw on tumblr.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Selfie

“I can’t believe you’re still bothered about that,” you tell Loki while making yourself a cup of coffee. 

“I’m _not_!” He insists while crossing his arms.

“You’re absolutely brooding,” you tell him.

“I do not brood.”

_That is debatable,_ you thought.

“I asked Thor for that photo years ago. Why would anyone think you’d be interested in something like that?” You ask. “You’re not exactly approachable, ya know.”

Loki scoffs with a princely eyeroll. 

“So, are you saying you _would_ be interested?” You ask then. 

He starts to deny it, but then gave a tiny shrug. He avoids your knowing look when you set aside your cup and take out your cell phone. 

“Excuse me, Loki, you’re my favorite Avenger! Could I get a picture with you?” You ask with enthusiasm as if you’d seen him out and about the city.

“I’m flattered but would rather not.” 

“Please?” You pout at him. 

“Very well, if you must have one,” he sighs. 

You smile at him, then move closer with the phone. “Would you do the honors? Just press that button when you’re ready.”

Loki takes the phone, then snaps a couple of pictures while you lean close. You hug him, then surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. 

While looking through the photos he’d snapped, the last one where you’d kissed him emerged as your favorite. 

“I’m going to print this, and then you’ll need to autograph it,” you tell him. 

“Now you’ve gone too far.”


End file.
